


Time And Relative Dimensions In Sheffield

by mysticmartin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmartin/pseuds/mysticmartin
Summary: An Exciting Adventure In Galaxy 4!
Kudos: 1





	Time And Relative Dimensions In Sheffield

My Dad says time travel is always possible in Sheffield. He takes me on walks sometimes, points out the different buildings and says which periods they're from. He calls Sheffield the Steel City, says we should be proud of our industrial heritage.

But this weekend I was interested in a different sort of time travel. We had come into Broomhill for a haircut, which I agreed to on one condition: that I could visit the GALAXY 4: SCI-FI TV & FILM shop afterwards.

I only had ten minutes while Dad popped into the supermarket. My fist curled around the five-pound note in my pocket. I reached the blue shopfront and pushed open the door.

It was like Aladdin's Cave in there. The walls were lined with books and games in brightly-coloured boxes. Tiny spaceships hung from the ceiling and there was a giant model of a robot dog behind the counter.

Standing next to the door was a Dalek. It was taller than me, all white and gold. It looked different to the ones on TV, but then I thought, maybe it's in disguise.

I was the only one in the shop.

'Excuse me?' I said.

There was weird groaning, and the Dalek turned to face me.

'Oh sorry, didn't see you there,' it said. 'How can I help you?'

The Dalek had a deep, chocolatey voice, a bit like Granddad's, but more naughty.

'H-hello,' I said. 'I'd like to buy a book, please.'

'Well,' said the Dalek. 'You've come to the right place. You look like a New Series man to me.'

Its plunger pointed to a shelf of black-and-grey hardbacks, which I started flicking through. They had great covers, but some words I didn't understand: _The Deviant Strain_ , _The Resurrection Casket_ , _Sting of the Zygons_...

I turned one over, and my face fell. The Dalek trundled up beside me.

'What's wrong?'

'It's £6.99,' I said. 'I've only got five pounds.'

The Dalek lowered its eyestalk in sympathy.

'Never mind. I've got just the thing...'

It extended its plunger to reach a higher shelf, and brought down a paperback. It had a Cyberman on the cover, and the Houses of Parliament. I turned the book over. £1.99!

'Thank you very much!' I said.

'You're welcome,' said the Dalek. And then, somehow, it winked.

*

'So, what did you get at the Doctor Who shop?' asked Dad.

'It's not just a Doctor Who shop,' I said. 'It's got Star Wars and Batman and everything.'

'Well, let's see,' said Dad.

I took the book out of the plastic bag and showed Dad the cover. He gave me a great big grin.

'You're a Sheffield man at heart, son,' he said. 'Now, I was thinking next weekend we could do the Five Weirs Walk...'

I tried to listen, but it was hard to stop thinking about my new book. I looked at it as Dad drove us home. I traced my fingers over the title, and smiled.

_Doctor Who: Made of Steel_. _  
_


End file.
